The Swan Song
by erynion
Summary: Tras perder a Neal, Emma no puede soportar perder también a Henry. Por eso, decide embarcar junto a sus padres, a su suegro y un par de viejos amigos rumbo a Nunca Jamás para recuperar a su hijo. [Ambientada al final de la temporada 2]
1. Prólogo: Te quiero

**PRÓLOGO:**

**"TE QUIERO"**

Estaban ellos dos, solos. Tamara le apuntaba con una pistola. No había escapatoria posible, él lo sabía. Y aún así, no dudo en avanzar poco a poco, apenas unos pasitos, en dirección a la mujer a la que, hasta hacía poco, había creído amar.

- Neal, por favor, no me obligues.

Él desoyó su amenaza y avanzó un paso más, y ella accionó el gatillo.

Neal notó un dolor repentino en el costado derecho. Era un dolor ardiente, casi insoportable, y se obligó a seguir respirando. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, Tamara estaba junto a él.

Bajó la vista a la mano con que se había tapado la herida para descubrirla llena de sangre, y en cuanto la subió, se encontró a Tamara apuntándole con el arma a la cara. La dulzura que tantas veces había visto en sus ojos se había desvanecido, y ahora había determinación y hielo.

Neal echó la cabeza hacia atrás conforme notaba la pistola más cerca de su frente.

- Lo siento, Neal.

- Deberías.

Neal apenas tuvo un segundo para poder ver a Emma dándole una patada en la mano a Tamara para hacerla soltar la pistola.

A juzgar por los ruidos, las dos se habían enfrascado en una pelea mano a mano. A Neal le habría gustado verla e intentar ayudar, pero el dolor de la herida le cegaba y le hacía estar en un estado cercano a la inconsciencia, aunque se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, por luchar.

Neal oyó pasos a su lado y a alguien cogiendo algo del suelo.

"_La pistola_".

- Todo ha terminado

El corazón de Neal dio un vuelco cuando oyó la voz de Emma, pues supuso que ella había ganado la pelea con Tamara.

- No. Aún no.

Neal pudo oír el ruido de algo pequeño cayendo al suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver de que era y _volvió_ a verlo. El portal. Un portal que se estaba abriendo y ensanchando más y más delante de ellos.

Oyó el gemido de sorpresa de Emma a su izquierda, y como esta trataba de agarrarse a una tubería para que el portal no la tragase. Eso fue lo que le animó a permanecer despierto, consciente, y lo que le dio fuerzas para tratar levantarse. Tenía que ayudar.

Apenas prestó atención a Tamara, quien se había levantado del suelo y retrocedía hacia la salida.

- Adiós.

Con Tamara desaparecida, solo estaban ellos dos, solos. Alzó la vista hacia Emma y la vio suspendida justo encima del portal, a pocos segundos de caer, con la tubería cediendo ante la fuerte succión del portal que había bajo sus pies. Eso le animó a incorporarse definitivamente, aunque no pudo evitar gruñir ante el repentino latigazo de dolor.

- ¡Emma!

Emma bajó la vista hacia él y se dejó caer entre sus brazos.

- Ya te tengo - dijo él abrazándola fuerte.

- Tienes que ir al hospital - dijo ella cuando, al separarse, vio su herida.

Entonces, el suelo cedió y ambos cayeron al suelo. Neal notaba los destellos verdes a su alrededor, y como las ondas del portal tiraban de él hacia abajo, cada vez con más fuerza. Emma estaba en el suelo tratando de agarrarse a tierra y de sujetar con su mano a Neal para impedirle atravesar el portal.

- ¡Neal!

- ¡Emma! - clavó sus ojos en los de ella - ¡No puedes sostenernos a los dos!

- No te voy a dejar ir

- Tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡Te han disparado! ¡Si atraviesas el portal, morirás; no importa adónde te lleve!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero Emma, Henry te necesita! - el dolor era cada vez más fuerte y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un gemido - ¡No puede perdernos a los dos! ¡No le hagas crecer como lo hicimos nosotros!

- ¡Por favor, no te vayas! - Neal notó un deje suplicante en la voz de ella - ¡Te necesito! ¡Te quiero!

Neal notó escozor en los ojos al ver el rostro de ella, retorcido de dolor, y escuchar su voz rota. Apretó con más fuerza su mano a la de ella y clavó sus ojos en los de ella una vez más, cargados de sentimientos mutuos.

- Yo también te quiero.

Vio la sonrisa de ella, llena de esperanza, de felicidad.

Y entonces se soltó.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Emma roto de dolor mientras esta gritaba. Después, el portal le tragó y todo se quedó oscuro.


	2. 1: Sentimientos incontenibles

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

**SENTIMIENTOS INCONTENIBLES**

Emma estaba apoyada de espaldas contra el árbol. Había quedado con él en el parque, justo en ese punto, y había salido antes por la mañana para sorprenderle con unos donuts; un pequeño gesto, una pequeña excusa, para poder pasar unos segundos más juntos, Neal y ella.

Tras unos minutos esperando, oyó a sus espaldas las pisadas fuertes y decididas de él, y confirmó su llegada asomándose discretamente por un lado del árbol. Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando se percató de que él aún no la había visto.

- ¡Tengo donuts! – le saludó.

Él sonrió y echó a andar hacia delante, y ella le siguió, colocándose a su izquierda, justo a su misma altura. Pero había unas arrugas en su cara distintas, que distaban de ser de felicidad pese a la sonrisa radiante que iluminaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada.

Él siguió andando, como queriéndole quitar hierro al asunto, pero Emma sabía que pasaba algo. Se detuvo y puso una mano en la espalda de él, tratando de que se parase y se girase para colocarse frente a ella.

- Oh, no. ¡Ey! – le llamó. Por fin, él se giró y se quedo frente a ella, con la sonrisa ya desvanecida y el rostro serio - ¿Qué sucede?

Ella buscaba la mirada de él con sus ojos, pero el rostro de él permanecía fijo en el suelo, esquivo. Ella le miró confundida, sin comprender nada, y ya habría la boca para preguntarle de nuevo qué sucedía cuando él se le adelantó.

- Lo siento Emma.

Antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de responder, un agujero verde se abrió bajo los pies de Neal y Emma fue testigo de cómo se lo tragaba la tierra una vez más.

- ¡NEAL!

Emma abrió los ojos y se incorporó tan repentinamente que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para que no se le fuese la cabeza. Cuando se le hubo pasado el mareo, volvió a abrirlos y miró a su alrededor.

"_Todo ha sido un sueño_".

Parpadeó con fuerza y furia ante el molesto escozor de ojos que sentía en ese momento. Flexionó las rodillas, aún bajo las sábanas, y enterró la cabeza entre estas, llevándose las manos al pelo, apretándolo con fuerza hasta que se hizo daño.

Todo había sido un sueño. Allí no había parques ni donuts. No había promesas de un futuro bonito y edulcorado. Solo había mar a su alrededor, mar y madera mojada. Y la esperanza y el deseo de rescatar a un hijo y evitarle crecer sin sus padres, una última promesa que le había hecho a Neal. Porque ya no estaba Neal. Neal había muerto.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del camarote la hicieron levantar la cabeza y quedarse mirando a esta con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Mary Margaret al otro lado de la puerta, dudosa y con un tono de dulzura mayor del habitual en ella, la hicieron percatarse a Emma de que su pesadilla no había pasado inadvertida para ella.

Se frotó los ojos con los puños y se colocó el pelo antes de decir:

- Adelante.

Emma permaneció sentada en la cama mientras veía a Mary Margaret entrando y cerrando la puerta. Avanzó hacia donde estaba su hija y se detuvo unos segundos a los pies de la cama, indecisa.

- Vamos, siéntate. No muerdo.

Emma echó la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola completamente en la pared del barco, para dejar sitio a su madre a los pies del camastro. Mary Margaret se sentó con delicadeza en el borde, tratando de quitarle a su hija el menos espacio posible para no incomodarla.

- ¿Cómo estás?

La sonrisa triste, comprensiva, de su madre hizo que a Emma le volviesen a escocer los ojos, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

- Bien – mintió Emma.

Mary Margaret ladeó la cabeza y la miró con ojos tristes antes de acercarse más a ella y ponerme una mano en el hombro, rodeándola con el brazo.

- Lo encontraremos, Emma. Te lo prometo.

Emma se quedó mirando a su madre mientras trataba de asimilar sus palabras.

_"Lo encontraremos, Emma. Te lo prometo"._

El escozor de sus ojos se hizo insostenible y Emma se sorprendió a sí misma llorando en silencio, incapaz de contener por más tiempo esos sentimientos.

Tristeza.

Soledad.

Impotencia.

Frustración.

Miedo.

Ira.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo Mary Margaret le acariciaba la espalda con su otro brazo, ni de cómo ella misma echaba la cabeza hacia delante buscando consuelo en el abrazo de su madre.

_"Lo encontraremos, Emma. Te lo prometo"._

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Gracias a todos los que me leéis. No tenía pensado empezar _aún_ otra fic, pero esta vino a mi cabeza y permaneció a la espera hasta que me decidí a plasmarla aquí. Neal y Emma son, junto con Mr Gold, Garfio y Regina, mis personajes favoritos de la serie. Creo que están predestinados el uno con el otro, que sienten amor verdadero y blablablá, y que por ello, deben acabar juntos -en la serie. ¿Y aquí? Pues... seguid leyendo para averiguarlo ;) Gracias también por las reviews, y no dudéis en manifestar cualquier comentario, pues siempre aportan algo constructivo. ¡Hasta mi próximo ataque de inspiración!


	3. 2: Pasado versus presente

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**PASADO VERSUS PRESENTE**

Ni Mary Margaret ni Emma mencionaron nada sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y en cuanto Emma estuvo lista, y su rostro no denotaba signo alguno de haber estado llorando, ambas subieron a la cubierta para ver los progresos del viaje.

Mary Margaret trató de persuadir a Emma para que estuviese con David y ella, pero Emma quería estar sola. De modo que, dejando a sus padres (aún la costaba acostumbrarse a referirse a ellos como tal), se dirigió al otro lado de la cubierta, sin ningún destino fijo.

Vio a Hook en el timón del barco, controlando la ruta para llegar a Nunca Jamás lo antes posible. Unos pasos más adelante, vio a Mr Gold asomado a la borda, con la mirada pensativa. Y sola, en otro punto de la cubierta, estaba Regina. Emma se quedó observándola, pues estaba con los ojos cerrados. Aunque al principio pensó que estaba tratando de no marearse con el movimiento del barco sobre el agua, cuando se acercó supo que no estaba mareada, se estaba concentrando.

"_¿Para qué?_"

- Regina – saludó Emma, cautelosa.

Emma creyó que no la había oído, pues esta seguía con los ojos cerrados; cuando Emma ya estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse, Regina abrió los ojos y la devolvió el saludo:

- Señorita Swan.

Había respeto en su tono, pero Emma también dedujo por este que su presencia no era demasiado bienvenida. Emma no podía culparla; aunque habían tenido sus desencuentros, Henry también era hijo de Regina.

- Por favor, dejemos las formalidades. Llámame Emma.

- ¿A qué ha venido, señorita Swan?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Regina no la vio.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Regina permaneció en silencio unos instantes, con la vista fija y perdida en el horizonte.

- Asegurándome de que Henry está bien.

Emma le puso una mano en el hombro a Regina en señal de apoyo, y esta giró la cabeza en dirección a ella, confusa. Miró primero la mano de Emma sobre su hombro para luego mirar a sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- Él está bien, Regina. Te lo aseguro.

Regina se quedó mirando esos ojos verdes antes de esbozar una media sonrisa triste y decir:

- Gracias, señ… Emma.

Emma la devolvió la sonrisa pero, cuando Regina volvió la vista al frente, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y volviendo a concentrarse, supo que era una invitación para dejarla sola. Sabía que Regina era una mujer fuerte, aún recordaba lo dispuesta que estaba a sacrificarse cuando, no hacía mucho, el destino de Storybrooke pendía de un hilo.

"_Pero ningún padre debe sobrevivir a su hijo_".

Emma se detuvo, cayendo en la cuenta de que Gold estaba en la misma situación que Regina y ella. Y este, a diferencia de ellas dos, no podía consolarse en la esperanza de poder reencontrarse con su hijo tarde o temprano.

Emma se dirigió hacia el lado de la cubierta donde permanecía apoyado Gold, mirando al horizonte con gesto triste.

- ¿Mr Gold?

Este giró la cabeza y reparó en la presencia de Emma, apoyada a su lado en la borda, antes de volver la vista al frente.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida?

¿Qué la traía por ahí?

"_Sé que está pasando mal y no quiero que esté solo. Usted no ha perdido solo a Henry, como todos nosotros, sino también a su hijo. Y ningún padre debe sobrevivir a su hijo_".

"_Sé que lo está pasando mal y probablemente esto no alivia su dolor, pero… Neal le quería. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre_".

"_Sé que lo está pasando mal y que probablemente mi presencia a su lado sea ahora mismo más carga que alivio. Solo quiero decirle que no está solo_".

¿Qué respuesta debía dar?

Emma abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si de un pez se tratase, pero no llegó a emitir sonido alguno. Mr Gold debió entender los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, puesto que sonrió con tristeza y una mueca irónica y volvió la vista al frente.

- Después de tantos años buscándole, cuando por fin le encuentro, Bae se desvanece ante mis ojos antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

Emma percibió el dolor a través de la voz rota de Gold; no pudo evitar sentir ella también un molesto escozor en los ojos.

- Era su padre. Él le quería.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque durante muchos, solamente fui un padre cobarde y ausente que le abandonó por culpa de la magia.

Emma le puso una mano en el brazo y ambos se quedaron mirando a los llorosos de l otro.

- Entonces honre su memoria demostrándole que ha cambiado. Ya no es el mismo hombre, Gold. Demuéstreselo.

Mr Gold bajó la vista a la mano de Emma sobre su brazo, provocando que esta, por impulso, la retirase para volverla a apoyar sobre la borda.

- No está solo.

Emma dio media vuelta para marcharse (pero ¿con quién?), y la voz de Gold la sorprendió a sus espaldas cuando ya se había alejado unos pocos pasos de la zona donde este se había quedado.

- Lo encontraremos, Emma. Te lo prometo.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **No tenía pensado publicar esta semana, pero una buena noche de descanso y la inesperada visita de mis musas me han hecho cambiar de opinión. Es un capítulo corto (pero, ey, mejor esto que nada), pero espero que os guste. No dudéis en dejar reviews y darle a follow/favorite si lo deseáis. Gracias por leerme; como premio, el próximo capítulo traerá una sorpresita. ¿Qué será, será,...?


	4. 3: Déjà vu

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**DÉJÀ VU**

Todo era demasiado confuso para siquiera abrir los ojos.

"_¿Dónde estoy?_"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Emma también el suelo, incorporándose con rapidez y plantándose delante de él, mirándole con sorpresa e incredulidad a la cara. Sin saber como, él también logró hacer acopio de fuerzas para incorporarse y adoptar la misma postura de Emma, aunque lanzó un gemido sordo cuando, al moverse, sintió un latigazo de dolor en el costado donde había recibido el disparo.

Emma no se había dado cuenta y le miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

- Neal…

Neal se echó las manos hacia atrás para colocarse mejor la capucha de la sudadera.

- No lo entiendo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí? No pienso decirte nada hasta que me digas la verdad. – Emma respiraba jadeante, fruto de la sorpresa y del creciente enfado - ¿Eres el hijo de Gold?

Neal se quedó mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca entreabierta, confundido. No era la primera vez que vivía aquello, lo cual resultaba extraño.

Neal volvió a mirar a Emma, aún más confundido, al ver que esta esperaba su respuesta.

- No, no, no, no,.. Aquí hay algo que falla…

Emma dejó escapar un resoplido cargado de ironía.

- ¿"Algo que falla", Neal? ¿Sólo "algo"? ¿¡En serio!? – Emma puso los ojos en blanco – Respóndeme. ¿Eres o no eres el hijo de Gold?

Neal recordaba que la primera vez, Emma y él habían discutido sobre el señor Gold, sobre quien era en realidad, y Neal no había dado muestras de reconocimiento hasta que Emma no había mencionado el nombre real de su padre.

Neal se chupó los labios antes de contestar.

- Sé que te va a sonar raro, pero…

- Créeme, mi definición de "raro" se ha flexibilizado bastante en los últimos meses… - interrumpió ella.

- Pero – continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción – tienes que escucharme – Emma se quedó callada y con la boca cerrada, lo que Neal tomó como una respuesta afirmativa, por lo que decidió continuar – Rumpelstiltskin, Gold o como sea que se le conozca ahora, sí, es mi padre. El mismo que te ha pedido ayuda para encontrarme, el mismo que os ha guiado aquí a ti y a Henry, el mismo que hasta dentro de unas horas no sabe que no solo tiene un hijo, sino un nieto.

Emma abrió los ojos y la boca pero fue incapaz de articular una frase coherente, fruto de la sorpresa y del shock.

- ¿C-Cómo lo…? ¿Cómo…? – negó con la cabeza

- Porque esto ya lo hemos vivido.

Emma se tomó su tiempo para serenarse y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces. Cuando hubo regresado a un estado cercano a la normalidad, avanzó un par de pasos hacia Neal, quedando sus cuerpos a apenas unos palmos, y puso una de sus manos en su brazo, haciendo que la cabeza de Neal se girase hacia donde sus cuerpos estaban en contacto.

"_Definitivamente, esto no pasó la vez anterior_".

¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Neal?

Neal miró a Emma a los ojos. Ya no había enfado, pero estaban llorosos, tristes.

Entonces, lo recordó.

Recordó la primera visita de Emma a Nueva York. Recordó su encuentro y su conversación en el bar. Recordó como había regresado a su apartamento y se había enfrentado a su padre solo para asegurarse de que Emma estuviese bien. Recordó que justo entonces había conocido a su hijo y habían pasado juntos, a solas, el primero momento de sus vidas. Recordó el tenso encuentro entre Emma y Tamara en la calle.

Recordó el ataque de Hook a su padre, y como regresó sin dudarlo a Storybrooke con tal de no abandonarle. Recordó la sorpresa al ver a su padre derrumbado emocionalmente, llorando, al realizar la que creía que iba a ser su última llamada a la mujer que amaba, y recordó como le había cogido sin dudarlo a su padre de la mano, olvidándose por un momento del enfado acumulado tras tantos largos años. Recordó su alegría al ver recobrado de salud a su padre.

Recordó todos y cada uno de los días con Tamara, los momentos felices. Recordó también su engaño, y cómo se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Recordó también la pelea entre Emma y Tamara mientras él yacía cegado de dolor en el suelo, en un estado a medias entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Recordó a Tamara tirando la judía al suelo. Recordó el portal.

Recordó a Emma tratando de agarrarse a la tubería para no caer. Recordó levantarse del suelo, sacando fuerzas de donde no podía, y acudir a auxiliar a Emma. Recordó el alivio que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos, sana y salva. Recordó como ambos casi caen por el portal, como se sujetaban de la mano. Recordó todas y cada una de las palabras de Emma, y todas y cada una de las palabras que le había respondido. Recordó como se había soltado de su mano y cómo caía a través del portal mientras en sus oídos retumbaban los gritos de Emma, llamándole desde arriba.

Y ahora Emma estaba delante de él, en lo que parecía Nueva York.

"_Esto no es real. No puede ser real_".

- Tengo que regresar.

Miró a Emma con ojos suplicantes, deseando que lo entendiera. No había otra cosa que deseara más en el mundo que verla, que hablar con ella, que volver a repetir esas mismas palabras, que disculparse por haberla dejado sola a ella y a Henry. Sabía que esa Emma no era real, pero le dolía tener que separarse de ella.

Emma torció la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Neal no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que no sintió el tacto de la cálida mano de ella en sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas.

- Entonces regresa.

Neal cerró los parpados con fuerza para intentar contener las lágrimas y los volvió a abrir para clavar sus ojos en los preciosos ojos verdes de la madre de su hijo.

- No puedo abandonarte. No otra vez.

Emma le cogió el rostro con sus dos manos y lo acercó hacia el de ella; Neal sentía que la punta de su nariz rozaba la de la nariz de ella.

- Entonces no lo hagas. Regresa y encuéntrame.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de contestar, sintió unos labios posándose sobre los suyos. Neal cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo estaba borroso y el dolor en el costado del disparo había vuelto con toda su intensidad. Parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de enfocar su visión, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, sí pudo distinguir, entre el dolor y la confusión, que ya no estaba en Nueva York y que Emma había desaparecido.

- Ya respira – oyó que decía una voz a su izquierda, aunque no tenía fuerzas de girar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. A juzgar por el tono, parecía una chica joven.

- Está herido – dijo otra voz, también femenina, situada a su derecha.

- Aplica presión en la herida para que deje de sangrar – Neal emitió un grito sordo cuando notó el dolor al hacer la mujer presión en su costado.

- Hay que llevarlo al poblado – dijo una tercera voz, masculina, situada más lejos, en algún punto detrás de su cabeza.

Sin más palabra, Neal se notó flotar mientras notaba como la oscuridad volvía para envolverlo en sus tiernos y cálidos brazos una vez más.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **¡NEAL! *fangirling* Él era mi sorpresa, ¿os ha gustado? Creo que este capítulo ha sido, junto con _Buying the space farm_, de las cosas más emotivas que he escrito, y no me avergüenzo de decir que, al igual que con la anterior, también he llorado al escribir este capítulo. Demasiados sentimientos. Y lloro XD En fin, espero que a algunos os pase como a mí y os emocionéis, porque si no me voy a sentir mal de verdad XDDDD Disculpad cualquier posible falta de ortografía que se me haya podido pasar por alto y no dudéis en comentar qué os ha parecido el capítulo. Gracias por vuestras reviews, follows y favorites, y gracias a todos por leerme :)


	5. 4: Por Neal

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**"POR NEAL"**

Solo el ruido de la puerta de su camarote al abrirse, y de las pisadas de alguien entrando en él, perturbando su cómoda y relajante soledad, pudo hacer que Emma dejase las flexiones y volviese a poner los pies en el suelo.

- Oh, no pares por mí. – dijo Hook, deteniéndose unos pasos detrás de ella.

- Solo estaba tomando aire.

Emma volvió a agarrarse al soporte y comenzó una nueva serie de flexiones, dejando que el sudor fruto del esfuerzo cubriese su cara como el rocío las hojas de las plantas durante el alba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Emma respondió sin detenerse.

- Prepararme para luchar.

La mujer siguió con sus flexiones hasta que ya no pudo más y tuvo que volver a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Hook, por su parte, permanecía detrás de ella, en silencio.

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre estás preparada para luchar.

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos y bajarse al suelo de un salto, poniendo punto y final a su sesión de ejercicios.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Emma se colocó frente a Hook y loe miró con expresión desafiante, interrumpida de cuando en cuando por jadeos mientras recuperaba la respiración.

- Darte algo

Hook le mostró a Emma una llave pequeña y fina, de color dorado, que sujetaba con dos de sus dedos, y a continuación fue hacia uno de los baúles del camarote.

- Sabes, una vez Baefire y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – dijo el pirata con tono casual mientras trataba de abrir el baúl con la llave.

Emma se dejó caer sobre otro baúl y permaneció sentada, en silencio, tratando en vano no pensar.

- Siempre fue Neal para mí.

- Sí, claro – el tono de Hook era condescendiente.

Emma levantó ligeramente la vista cuando oyó los pasos de Hook acercándose a ella, y se fijó en lo que portaba entre las manos hasta que el pirata estuvo delante de ella, a apenas unos palmos.

"_¿Una espada?¿Me está dando una espada?_".

- Esto era de él – dijo el pirata con rostro serio.

Hook le tendió a Emma el arma dentro de su funda, y esta la sostuvo entre sus manos casi sin darse cuenta, con una delicadeza y ternura como si se tratase de un jarrón de cristal .

Emma levantó la vista.

- No sabía que fueses tan sentimental.

Pese a que el tono de ella era suave, con tacto, Hook se alejó de ella, tratando de huir de aquellos sentimientos, de ignorarlos, de negarlos.

- No lo soy. Simplemente pensaba que podrías usarlo donde nos dirigimos, ya sabes.

Emma no giró la cabeza para ver que hacía el pirata; su atención estaba fija en la fina espada que descansaba sobre sus manos. Lenta y delicadamente, agarró la empuñadura con firmeza y deslizó el arma fuera de su funda.

Era un arma fina, delicada, que no tenía nada que ver con la espada de alguien como su padre. Sin embargo, era fina y ligera, y manejada con la suficiente rapidez y destreza, Emma supo que podía llegar a ser tan letal como la primera.

La muchacha levantó la vista cuando notó la presencia de Hook de nuevo delante de ella, y volvió a meter la espada en su funda y a dejarla sobre su regazo cuando vio al pirata tendiéndola un vaso.

Emma lo cogió y contempló como el pirata quitaba el tapón de una botella de ron antiguo con los dientes, lo escupía en algún punto cerca de la puerta del camarote y vería la botella sobre su vaso hasta que este estuvo completamente lleno.

- Para la batalla.

- Gracias – respondió Emma, ligeramente sorprendida.

A continuación, Hook llenó otro vaso para él y se lo llevó a los labios antes de retirárselo y adelantar el brazo que sostenía el brazo, listo para hacer un brindis.

- Por Neal.

Emma levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en el pirata antes de adelantar también su brazo y hacer chocar su vaso de ron con el de este.

- Por Neal.

Sin prestar atención a Hook, Emma se llevó su vaso a los labios y vació su contenido de un trago ansioso, urgente y amargo.

"_Por Neal_".

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Probablemente os sonará de algo, y con toda la razón. Este capítulo está basado en el segundo _sneak peek_ de la tercera temporada, aparecido en youtube hace apenas unos días. Es un capítulo corto, no es más que la recreación de la escena, pero no podía quitarles tiempo juntos a Emma y a Hook; pese a que soy de SwanFire como la que más, Captain Swan también mola, y hay que dejarles tener sus momentitos, por supuesto. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pese a ser algo corto. Gracias por los follows/favs y reviews :) Y recordad: ¡quedan cuatro días (cinco para los que no vivimos en US) para el estreno de la tercera temporada! *reparte chupitos de ron entre todos para celebrarlo*


End file.
